LTE-advanced is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for user equipment (UE) such as mobile telephones. In LTE-advanced-standard systems and systems related to or derived from LTE standards, the amount of power a UP is allowed to transmit with is limited based on various factors. As part of communications for managing the transmission power of a LIE, a power headroom report (PHR) may be used to communicate and manage limits on UE transmission power.
Carrier aggregation is a technology used by LTE-advanced systems where multiple carrier signals may be used to carry communications for a single UE, thus increasing the bandwidth available to a single device.